justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches
This page is a sub-page of Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. It was created, because the bugs page became too large and difficult to properly chategorize. Weapon glitches are weapon related bugs and glitches. These are problems, caused by the game programming. Minigun If you're holding an unattached minigun and fall off a small ledge, then use your grapple to latch on to anything. When you finish the grapple, you will be holding your minigun in a very odd way. Holding Mounted gun glitch (Xbox 360 and PC) Needs confirmation on PS3. If one is in a mounted gun turret (tested on boat + Ular Boys vehicle), then saves the game, then immediatly loads the game without resuming it, Rico spawn will be in the nearest faction HQ "holding" the mounted gun. It will be floating at his knees, pointing to the upper right. Rico's arms will be in a position as if he's holding the minigun. The player can still fire the weapon, and bullets fire forward from the front of the gun, even though it is facing the wrong way. The player can drop the gun like they drop a minigun, but cannot pick it up again once dropped. This is an incredibly amusing glitch, and it is recommended you try this. One handed weapon scope If you equip the sniper rifle, go into scop mode by clicking the right stick. Then very quickly, press right on the D-pad to equip and one handed weapon and at the same time press the right stick. It should show the scope from the sniper rife and the one handed weapon in midair in view of the scope. Submachine Gun in Ricos left hand (PC and PS3) Get two one handed weapons. Dual wield them by holding the right D-Pad button. Press the down button on the D-Pad to call the Black Market dealer, and look at Rico's left hand. The second weapon will stick out with a peculiar manner. Submachine Gun ammunition The Bubble Blaster shares ammo with the SMG. There is a glitch with it where carrying both weapons and picking up another SMG may cause the SMG's ammo count go up to a ludicrous amount. 2-handed weapon on an ATV There is a glitch where you can hold a two-handed weapon while riding an ATV. If you do a stunt jump onto one from a parachute while holding any two-handed weapon (physically holding it in your hands, not just on your back), you can perform the glitch. Rico will hold the weapon in his hands while the handlebars will not be touched. You can also fire the selected weapon as well. Projec Grappler related glitches Infinite Grapple Animation (PS3 and Xbox 360) Occasionally, Rico will be permanently fixed with his left hand in front of him as it does when he is pulling himself with the grapple hook. You cannot perform any actions that involve your left hand, inclusing dual wielding, throwing explosives, and grappling. This can be fixed by entering any vehicle. Flipping Out Often, when grappling to enemy vehicles, the player will zoom off in a direction. The grappling hook remains tethered to the helicopter, but Rico is quite a distance away. Sometimes Rico will get damage, but most of the time it is not harmful. Ever-lasting parachuting grappling hook pull You can do this glitch, if you're driving a boat. If you drive the boat towards a bit of land with water on the other side and parachute out before you crash and then grapple back onto the boat, just as it blows up, you'll be permanently pulled along by the wreckage, until it crashes, but if it's heading out to sea, then it won't stop moving. This action looks very similar to parasailing Grappling a broken part of a car If you stunt jump onto the top of a car and grapple on to a part of the car that is loose or damaged (like a open door, loose fender, ect.) and then connect it to the ground, the grapple will never break. Sometimes doing this at high speeds will cause the grappled part to flutter uncontrollably around the car, then re-attach itself once the car has slowed down. 400px|Grappling a broken part of a vehicle Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Gameplay Category:Content